The Fight Over Rosa
by SnivArtista
Summary: Nate and Hugh get into a fight over who Rosa likes better. So what will she do in retaliation? Her choices make the boys meet weird and creepy guys that they would rather not talk to. SequelShipping and VisorShipping. Rated T for some cursing and douchebaggy activity.
1. Chapter 1: Breakfast Doughnuts

**Hello, everyone! Sniv is here! And she has something new for all of you amazing peeps! Soooo…enjoy this weird love triangle of VisorShipping and SequelShipping! XD this is one of my favorite love triangles. YAYYY! Okay, I'm gonna shut up now. Btw, I don't own Pokémon. But I wish I did. –Sniv **

_ROSA'S P.O.V. _

I was standing on the Aspertia City Outlook with my half-eaten breakfast doughnut in my hand. It was a chocolate doughnut with chocolate sprinkles. I bit into the doughnut, savoring the taste and enjoying the morning air. Aspertia City was quiet at this time of morning…which I liked. The silence was a great wake up, and it lasted for a while.

"ROSA!"

Well, not always.

I turned around and saw my two childhood friends, Nate and Hugh, running up the outlook steps towards me.

Nate had messy completely unruly totally out of control brown hair, held up out of his face by a red visor. He wore a blue jacket, gray shorts, and a wetsuit underneath all of that. His brown eyes were locked on to me with a strange determination, and his red and black shoes were loud against the paved stairs

Hugh looked completely different, with spiky blueish-black hair, red eyes that glared at everyone 100% of the time, and hands covered in black wristsgurards always curled into fists. He had a white and red high-collared jacket and navy blue pants that were layered over other pants. He also had red and black shoes that looked a lot like Nate's.

"What's going on?" I asked worriedly. Sure, those two were loud, but they were never up this early in the morning.

"We've got something to ask you." Hugh said, walking over too me. He was a full twoish heads taller than me.

"What?" I asked again, taking another bit of my doughnut. Nate came up next to Hugh so the two were facing me, both looking at me angrily. "What did I do?"

"Nothing!" Nate said with a shrug. "We just want to ask you a question, that's all!"

"Then effing ASK already." I said impatiently.

"Well, okay. Which one of us do you like better?" Hugh asked blatantly.

"WAIT, WHAT?" I said in disbelief. I inhaled some of my doughnut and began to cough violently.

"Which one of us do you like better?" Nate said.

"Why...are…you…asking…me…this?" I said between coughes.

"So we know. That way, if either one of wanted to ask you out, we wouldn't have to waste time." Hugh said, again displaying his masterful blatantness.

"So you don't waste time, huh?" I grumbled angrily. "It's nice to know that you don't want to waste your time with me."

"That's not really now we meant it!" Nate said.

"OH, HOW SURE ARE YOU ABOUT THAT?" I roared angrily. "IF YOU DON'T WANT TO WASTE YOUR TIME WITH ME, THAN DON'T HANG AROUND!" I pushed past them towards the stairs in a huff.

"Rosa, you're taking this the wrong way!" Hugh said, grabbing my hand. I shook it off in disgust.

"You know, you don't have to make me choose!" I said, tears starting to form in my eyes. "Why do you care about this so much? For all you could know, I may not like either of you two like that!" I turned around and ran down the steps and towards my house.

Some morning this turned out to be.

**A.N. Well, here we go! XD this should turn out to be pretty interesting. Oh, and one thing: i like VisorShipping better than I like SequelShipping. But they're both still very cute! As always, reviews are appreciated! See you next time! -Sniv**


	2. Chapter 2: Face-off on the Outlook!

**Hi! What's up, everyone? Sniv's back. And guess what? SHE'S GOT CHAPTER TWO WITH HER! How awesome is that? (I'm drinking a smoothie as I'm typing this so I'm reeeeeeeaaaaalllly hyper. XD. **

**I don't own Pokémon. But it would be awesome if I did. –Sniv**

_NATE'S P.O.V._

"Rosa! ROSA, WAIT!" I yelled, watching my friend run down the outlook steps, her brown hair flying out behind her. "That's not how we meant it! WAIT!"

"Don't waste your breath, Nate," Hugh said, stepping up next to me. "She's not listening."

"Yeah, but…" I looked at Hugh. He had his hands in his pockets and was watching Rosa run away with a nonchalant air. "Don't you care?"

"Of course!" Hugh said, and then glared at me. "And isn't this partially your fault?"

"How the hell is it my fault?" I asked angrily. "I didn't do anything!"

"Yeah, you did!" Hugh said, turning and facing me, curling his hands into fists. "This was your idea in the first place!"

"Well…yeah…but I didn't expect her to react like that!" I retaliated, glaring at Hugh.

"I still think that she likes me better." Hugh snapped. "After all, I didn't come up with this STUPID idea!" My mouth dropped open.

"Are you kidding me?" I snarled, which was something I rarely did. "At least I don't have anger issues and freak people out by screaming at randomly!" Hugh's eyes seemed to glow red in anger, but I didn't care. It wasn't my fault that Rosa had run off! Sure, it was my idea, but still! How was I supposed to know that she'd run away like that?

"At least I'M not an idiot who can't even put on his shorts the right way!" Hugh yelled. I looked down at my shorts. Sure enough, they were on backwards.

"AT LEAST I CAN PROTECT THE THINGS THAT ARE IMPORTANT TO ME!" I roared, my hands clenched into fists.

"NOT IF YOU MAKE SOMEONE UPSET OVER A STUPID QUESTION!" Hugh yelled back. People were beginning to gather around us on the outlook, but I didn't care about that either.

"W-W-WELL WHATEVER!" I shot back, tears starting to form in my eyes. "I DON'T CARE IF SHE LIKES YOU BETTER! I DON'T CARE AT ALL! BUT IF SHE DOES, THEN SHE'S PRETTY STUPID TO LIKE A JERK LIKE YOU, HUGH!"

"YOU CALLED ROSA STUPID! SO ARE YOU SURE THAT YOU'RE NOT THE JERK HERE, NATE?"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. More people were beginning to gather around us.

"Nate! Hugh! Enough!" Someone yelled. We both turned around to see Cheren and Bianca standing at the front of the crowd.

"What do you want?" We both snarled.

"Calm down, you two!" Bianca said, walking over to us. Cheren began to disperse the crowd with the help of his Stoutland and Lillipup.

"Why were the two of you arguing?" Cheren said, joining the two of us and Bianca.

"Nate made Rosa cry." Hugh growled, glaring at me.

"I did NOT!" I yelled back.

Cheren and Bianca traded looks behind our backs.

"Enough." Cheren commanded, placing his hands on our shoulders. "We're

going to the Gym. I think the two of you have some explaining to do."

**Cheren and Bianca to the rescue! Sorry that this chapter was mostly talking. It'll be more descriptive next time. And what's Rosa going to do about this? Hmmmm…well, bai for now! -Sniv**


	3. Chapter 3: Rosa's Plan

**WOW! Hai, everyone! It's Sniv! She's got Chapter 3 with her too! HOW AWESOME IS THAT? (I'm still drinking my smoothie, SO I'M STILL HYPER! YAYYY!) I don't own Pokémon. Just saying. –Sniv**

_ROSA'S . _

I was walking down the streets of Aspertia City, trying my hardest not to start crying. _Why did Nate and Hugh care who I liked better? I like both of them! They're like my brothers! _A tear fell out of my eye. I tried to wipe it away, but it was soon joined by many others. I gave into my urge to cry and let all the tears fall out, until I was a crying wreck walking in Aspertia.

When I reached my house, I grabbed the key out of my yellow shorts pocket and unlocked the door. My mother wasn't home, she was out working in Floccessy Town. That suited me just fine, though. I ran over to the freezer and grabbed a tub of Vanilla ice cream, walked over to our silverware drawer and took a big spoon out. After that, I walked over to the green couch in the living room, opened up the ice cream, and stuck the spoon in, taking a big spoonful. I started eating the ice cream straight out of the tub, something that I did when I was upset.

_Last time I did this, Hugh and Nate came over, with spoons. _I remembered. _Then we all ate the ice cream together while talking about random stuff…_Tears started pooling up in my eyes again.

"I gotta talk to somebody…" I said, wiping away my tears with the back of the spoon. I looked through my X-Transciever numbers. _Bianca…working….Cheren…working….Nate…nope…Hugh…nope…Hilbert…_probably_ working, but even if he's not…_I shook my head._ That would just be weird, even if he is Nate's older brother…Hilda! _I tapped Hilda's name to call her, and hoped that she wouldn't be in the middle of one of her projects.

**A.N. So, I'm going to butt in and clear some stuff up. Hilbert is Nate's older brother, and he works at the Gear Station as an apprentice to Ingo and Emmet. Hilda's an artist, and she paints stuff around Unova. There. Things have been cleared up. **

But I was in luck, and within seconds, Hilda's paint-splattered face appeared on my screen, with the background of her studio in Nacrene City.

"Rosa!" Hilda said with a smile. "What's up? And why do you have…oh, shiz. What happened to you now?" I sighed.

"Does everyone know about the ice cream thing?" I groaned.

Hilda shrugged. "Well, I know I do. So what's the matter this time? And why aren't you calling Nate or…wait. What happened between you three?"

"Why do you ask questions if you already know the answer?" I asked. Hilda shrugged again.

"I figure stuff out." Hilda said. "So what crap went down this time?"

"They're fighting over me." I said, ready to cry again.  
>"What?" Hilda said in confusion. "Why would they fight over you?"<p>

"I don't know!" A few tears started dripping down my cheeks. I ate another spoonful of ice cream to calm myself down. "They wanted to know who I liked better."

"And what was your answer?"

"Neither," I mumbled.

"Well, maybe that's a good thing." Hilda said. "But if they're fighting…what're you going to do? It's no fun being stuck in the middle."

"How would you know?" I asked. "Have you ever been in the middle?"

Hilda started to laugh. "More times than you'd realize, at least." She shook her head. "But we're talking about you here."

"I know…" I sighed. "Hilda, what do I do now? They're fighting over me…I'm so confused!"

"Well, I don't really know," Hilda said. "I've never been in a situation like this."

"Yeah, 'cause you and Hilbert never fight." Hilda blushed a light shade of red.

"We're talking about YOU! Not my relationships."

"I know, I know…" I said, eating more ice cream. "I'm just confused."

"Don't blame you." Hilda said, adjusting her pink and white hat. "I'm just as confused as you are. Why would something like this come up when you've been friends for as long as you have…but hey…they are guys."

**A.N. Apologies to guys everywhere.**

"I know…but Hilda, they're like my brothers."

"Well, brothers fight." Hilda said knowledgeably, picking at some green paint on her cheek. "Hey! I've got an idea."

"What is it?" I asked eagerly eating another scoop of ice cream.

"Call Hilbert."

"W-WHAT? HILDA, HE'S YOUR BOYFRIEND!" I panicked. Hilda rolled her eyes, her cheeks a light shade of pink.

"Yeah, but he's also Nate's brother." I nodded.

"It would still be kinda akward."

"Mmmm…yeah, I know. SNICKERS, GET OUT OF THAT PAINT! W-WHA? NO, DAMMIT! Rosa, hang on one second, okay?" Hilda said, tilting her head towards the wall behind her. I smiled. Along with being an artist, Hilda liked Snivys so much that she decided to breed them…and the one that she recently told me about, Snickers, was a real troublemaker.

_What do I do? _ I thought to myself. _I have to make Nate and Hugh stop fighting…maybe if I make them work together to do something? But how? Hmmm…I know that both of them try to beat up anyone who tries to hurt me…WAIT! _I smiled, a spark of an idea starting in my mind.

"Okay, I'm back!" Hilda said, returning with Snickers perched on her shoulder. "Rosa? What's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing. " I said, the spark turning into a small idea.

"Really? You've got a look on your face."

"I was just thinking…if I could get them to work together to do something that involved me…d'ya think that they'd stop fighting?"

"What were you thinking?" Hilda asked, her brow furrowing.

"I could make them jealous…" I said.

"WHAT?" Hilda yelped. Snickers clung onto her shoulder to keep from being thrown off. "Rosa, you can't do that!"

"It's the only way!" I said angrily.

"How are you going to make them jealous?" Hilda asked.

"Date other guys." I smirked.

"ROSA!" Hilda yelled. "NO! Seriously, don't! You have no idea what you're getting yourself into!"

I got off of the couch and picked up the ice cream and the spoon. "I know what I'm doing, Hilda! But thanks for your help."

"Rosa! Do something else, dammit!" I shook my head and ended the call, then went over to the kitchen and put the ice cream back in the freezer.

"Now…who is there that's available in Asperita City?" I asked myself as I walked out of my house.

This plan had to work.

**A.N. Rosa's got a plan! But will it work? Hmmmm…YOU'LL FIND OUT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…yeah. And I know that I said there wouldn't be as much talking but...I lied. Oh well. Bai! -Sniv**


	4. Chapter 4: School Information

**A.N. HIIIIIIII! It's Sniv! Wassup? XD I'm done now. JK! HAHAHAHAHAHA! So…um…yeah…weirdness. And other crap. LALALA. Enjoy Chapter Four! And I don't own any characters used here. Just sayin'! ^-^ \(^-^)/ -Sniv**

_HUGH'S . _

Bianca and Cheren led us into the Trainer's School and into an empty classroom. Cheren pulled four seats into a circle, then invited the rest of us to sit down.

"Okay," Cheren said in a serious manner as we sat down. "What is going on between the two of you?"

Nate jumped in to explain, but I cut him off. "Well, Nate was wondering about who Rosa liked better, him or me-"

"We were both wondering that!" Nate interrupted. Cheren looked at Nate, shutting him up, then gestured for me to continue.

"So we decided to ask her, and she took what we said the wrong way, and then ran off."

Bianca shook her head. "Oh, you two! Why would you want to know that?"

"So if we knew who she liked better, we wouldn't have to waste time asking out on a date if we knew who should ask." Nate explained. Cheren and Bianca looked at each other and raised their eyebrows.

"But what if she didn't like either of you two like that?" Cheren asked.

"Ummmm…" Nate and I were stumped. "Well…"

"Nate, Hugh." Bianca cut in. "Listen to me. You are good friends with Rosa. So why would you want to ruin a long friendship over this one question? And, the question doesn't really matter that much, either!" Nate and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"Guess you're right…" I said. "But even so! It's a fair question!" I pounded my fist in my hand.

"Well-" Cheren began, but an XTranceiver began to ring.

"Oh!" Bianca said. "That's me. Hello?" She said, picking up the call.

"Bianca!" Someone said.

"Hilda!" Cheren said, leaning over. "Why are you calling?"

"Are Hugh and Nate there?" Hilda asked.

Nate and I went over to where Bianca and Cheren were. "What's going on, Hilda?"

Hilda narrowed her blue eyes at us. "Well, you might be interested to know that Rosa had a little idea on how to get you two to stop fighting."

"What is it?" I growled.

"She's gonna make you jealous." Hilda said. "And I'm not joking. I said 'Rosa, don't do it! It's pointless!' But, because she's Rosa…"

"She went ahead with it?" Nate and I said together.

"Hell yes she did." Hilda frowned at us. "She was mad that you two were fighting over her, too."

"Did Rosa have…" Nate asked.

"Ice cream?" Hilda finished. "Yep."

"So how is Rosa going to make them jealous?" Cheren interjected.

"She's gonna go out with different guys." Hilda answered. "Pretty bad ones, I think. You know, your regular creepy, unusual, freaky guys. Guys that no girl would be caught dead with."

"Especially not Rosa…" I said quietly. This could lead to nothing but trouble. _She's got no idea what she's getting into! We've gotta do something about this. _

"Just figured you guys should know about this…" Hilda said. "And Bianca, I'm gonna call you later, okay?" Bianca nodded.

"Talk to you later, Hilda!" Bianca ended the call, then looked at the two of us. "What are you going to do?"

"We're gonna stop her." I said angrily. Nate nodded. "And then we're gonna apologize."

Then, we both stood up and exited the Trainer's School, ready to stop Rosa.

**A.N. Here we go! Get ready to meet the creepiest guys that you've ever encountered! And how will things go for Nate and Hugh? Will they be able to stop Rosa? FIND OUT SOON! XDDD Reviews are appreciated! Also, if you notice a mistake that I made, feel free to point it out. Just be nice about it, okay? -Sniv**


	5. Chapter 5: The Fight Begins

**A.N. Well, here we go again. I made this chapter up as I went along…hello, writer's block. Sorry if it kinda sucks. Also, this chapter will switch from perspective to perspective. That's what the little asterisks are for! And I don't own any of these characters. Just saying! –Sniv**

_ROSA'S P.O.V._

Now that it was later in the day, most of everyone is Aspertia City had woken up. Which was good for me. I looked around at the people that I passed while walking, trying to find a guy who could make Nate and Hugh jealous.

Which wasn't working too well.

"Dammit, is there anyone here who I could pull this off with?" I asked myself. Then I noticed a guy sitting on a bench near the Pokémon Center. It was Edwin, the richest guy in Aspertia.

Actually, he was the son of the richest guy in Aspertia, but hey, it was close enough.

"Edwin!" I called, running over to him. "Hey!" He looked up from his Xtransiever.

"What do you want?" He asked snarkily.

Perfect_. _I thought. _Now I just gotta get him to say yes. _

"Well…" I said, twirling my hair on my finger. "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime!"

"WHAT?" Edwin yelped. His disgusting face then turned from surprise to greed. "Of course, Rosie!" I cringed at the nickname.

_Just deal with it. Just deal with it until Nate and Hugh stop fighting. _

"Really?" I said with a huge smile. "Oh, thank you!" Edwin stood upand gave me a light kiss on the cheek.

_OKAY! NO MORE! _My mind yelled angrily. _Just go and talk to them, and everything's gonna be fine. _But there was no going back now.

"Rosa, darling?" Edwin asked.

"DARLING?!" I heard two boys yell.

_NATE'S P.O.V._

Hugh and I left the Trainer's School, discouraged at what we had heard from Hilda. Rosa was going to get herself in huge trouble.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked Hugh. He shrugged, then gasped. "What? What's going on?" Hugh didn't say, he just pointed. I turned my head to where Hugh's finger was pointing, and my mouth dropped open.

Edwin, son of the richest guy in Aspertia, was kissing ROSA, our FRIEND, on the cheek.

"What the hell is she doing with HIM?" Hugh angrily whispered. His face was turning red.

"I don't know!" I whispered back. We hid behind the stone railing that kept people from falling off the steps of the Trainer's school. "But I think what Hilda said was right! Rosa's plan has already started!"

"Shit!" Hugh cursed. "We're gonna do something!"

I nodded. I still couldn't believe it, though! Edwin had always been rotten to us, Rosa especially! Why the hell would he want to date her? And why would she ask HIM, out of all the available guys in Apsertia?

"Rosa, darling?" Edwin said.

"DARLING?" Hugh and I yelled, standing up. Rosa and Edwin's heads turned towards where we were standing. Edwin's gray eyes wore a look of triumph, and Rosa's blue ones had a look that seemed to say: _This is what you get. _

"Are these your…friends?" Edwin asked, pointing a perfectly manicured nail at us.

"I don't know." Rosa said icily. "It's a bit hard to say right now."

"Rosa, we're sorry!" I said desperately. "Please!"

"Don't even go through with this!" Hugh growled, curling his hands into fists. "This guy is a jerk!"

Rosa rolled her eyes and grabbed Edwin's hand. "Let's go." She growled, dragging him away. Edwin smirked at us as he was pulled away.

"There's nothing we can do now…" I said hopelessly.

"We can follow her." Hugh said.

"As in, spy?" I asked.

"Hell yes." Hugh said, starting to walk away from the Trainer's School. "You in, Nate?"

"Yeah." I ran to catch up with him. "Let's get going."

**A.N. *****insert Mission Impossible Theme here***** It has begun! The fight over Rosa has truly begun! XD sorry for the late update! Oops. Ah well, just wait! Chapter 6 gets CRAY-ZEE! Bai! -Sniv**


End file.
